


i can promise you you'll stay beautiful

by Cryellow



Category: ocbl
Genre: F/F, F/M, General Creepiness, Vlogger AU, oh and split personality, uhhhhhh mature themes like rape and character death, vlog au, where do i even begin, youtuber au? kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryellow/pseuds/Cryellow
Summary: Warning: The images and videos shown today were collected by the Oregon State Police Department in an effort to Identify the Chain of Events that lead to a violent breach in conduct. All video footage was received from Youtube and Security Cameras around the Red-Faulhabber Home, as well as news reports respective to the timeline. The FBI has given clearance for the public to view these videos as an act of acceptance from grief, and was given permission by all close relatives of those recorded.These videos and images show graphic violence and images unsuitable for children. You have been warned.





	i can promise you you'll stay beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For Dj because you’ve always been the thing that keeps Hope alive ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+Dj+because+you%E2%80%99ve+always+been+the+thing+that+keeps+Hope+alive+%3B%29).



> WHA?????? ANOTHER OC FANFIC???? WHA??? ME????? NEVER-   
> What is UP everyone?!?!??!?!?!?! It's been a while! Anyway, my guys, dudes, my gals, my peeps,,,,, I finally found time to write for a friends birthday!!!!! A lot of shit has been happening, like a little Too Much Shit for me to handle but hey depression is the best time to write, right? Anyway- HOP ON INTO THE WORST POSSIBLE AU IN THE WORLD, THE ONE THAT MAKES GROWN MEN RUN IN TERROR, Vlog Au!!!!!!

At first you see nothing but a black screen. An empty canister filled with endless possibilities. Then the screen lights up with white letters, harsh against the black void behind it. 

 

**_Warning: The images and videos shown today were collected by the Oregon State Police Department in an effort to Identify the Chain of Events that lead to a violent breach in conduct. All video footage was received from Youtube and Security Cameras around the Red-Faulhabber Home, as well as news reports respective to the timeline. The FBI has given clearance for the public to view these videos as an act of acceptance from grief, and was given permission by all close relatives of those recorded._ **

 

**_These videos and images show graphic violence and images unsuitable for children. You have been warned._ **

 

After a few seconds the message fades and a Youtube video pops up. It's titled 'Giving My Boyfriend a Makeover' from Youtuber HypnoticRose. The video has close to 3 million hits. The video starts with a black screen and then fades to a woman with curly black hair around her shoulders and bright brown eyes sitting in a comfortable looking chair with a simple background behind her, a small end table with a vase of flowers behind her. You watch as she smiles to the camera.

 

“Welcome back, my lovelies~ Today, as per the title (if you have Eyes) you'll see I'm giving my boyfriend Troi a makeover. It's going to be a simple one because a lot of makeup makes his skin itchy, but regardless, he signed up for this, so we begin.” 

 

The screen cuts to the man, who you assume is ‘Troi’ sitting in front of the chair, bright lights around him. He has blonde hair with brown at the roots, thick eyebrows, a resigned yet soft expression on his face, and an angry scar up the side of his neck. The woman stands off to the side with makeup off-camera (from what you can gather) and walks in and out of frame, putting makeup on Troi’s face. 

 

She starts with a foundation and works from there, a mic strapped to her chest as she explains what she’s doing. 

 

“First you have to use a good foundation. We went and picked this one up at the drug store-” 

 

“Because Rose  _ refused _ to buy the good stuff-” 

 

“Troi I’m not  _ wasting good money on foundation that is literally the same across the board for one video _ -” 

 

Rose stands to the side and puts her left hand on her hip, her right hand holding a blending sponge in the air. 

 

“Hey! It’s your video, just do your magic, baby.” Troi says, laughing and leaning back a little in the chair, looking up at Rose with a sly smile.

 

Rose sighs visibly and then goes back to talking. For a few minutes she walks around putting more makeup on Troi’s face, explaining her movements and her brushes. 

 

“This is so complicated- how do you do this every day-” Troi says, before sneezing as Rose put blush around his nose. 

 

“I used to make fun of other girls for not knowing how to do it. My mother taught me at a young age, you know, because I used to watch her get ready to leave for filming, and I grew to love it- but the other girls in my class didn’t really know how to do it until 7th grade, so I was a little ahead. I would  _ never _ make fun of another girl for that now. Makeup is just like any other art out there- you don’t have to know every type of art to still be an artist. Maybe you don’t know Makeup but you know watercolors or you don’t even know  _ that _ \- well that’s what my videos are for. For teaching those who don’t know…”

 

There is a silence for a moment as Rose continued putting makeup on Troi, specifically in the eye region. Rose started talking again.

 

“Regardless of the present I really was a huge bully in grade school. There was this one time, this girl had a crush on me, but her boyfriend didn’t like it, so he approached me before class just trying to tell me that he’d like me to stay away, you know, like he hoped her crush might lessen if I gave them some space. Little did he know I was  _ already dating _ his girlfriend, so I called her over. Kissed her right on the lips in front of him, to no one’s shock but his. I had already told the  _ whole school _ . I looked over at him and said ‘she’s  _ my _ girlfriend now.’ and I walked right up to him and kicked his knees out from under him and held his shirt, all menacing, and said ‘You’re going to sit in the  _ back _ of the room until I tell you it’s okay, got it?’” 

 

Rose shook her head after using the fake deep voice like some movie villain. 

 

“I was really a big jerk-” 

 

Rose stepped away from Troi to admire her handiwork, when suddenly Troi’s nose was bleeding, and a weird scowl appeared on his face, almost unnaturally on the face you had seen earlier on in the video. The video roughly cuts here to Rose on the right of the screen, back to the camera once more, with Troi in the seat and the same makeup on, however there seems to be ash in his hair. She finishes up the look with a flourish and a smile. 

 

“Don’t forget to like and subscribe!” 

 

As the video cuts to black, another one is followed up immediately after it. Just like the first, it’s from “HypnoticRose” and has several million views as well as thousands of comments. This one is titled “10 Quick and Easy Makeup Looks!” 

 

The video starts out with Rose in front of the camera, a face full of natural looking makeup on and a smile on her face. 

 

“Hello my lovelies and welcome back to my channel~ I’m recording this post video, so unfortunately I have bad news. I was originally supposed to make this 15 looks, but some personal thing came up and I was unable to finish the other 5. I do, however, have 10 of them, so by all means don’t change the video. I hope you enjoy it-”

 

Mid sentence she cut herself off and seemed to remember something, and looked forward into the camera. 

 

“And several of my lovely followers adored my boyfriend Troi- he says thanks. Other’s wondered about his health, seeing as he was bleeding in the last video- I apologize for the rough cut- He’s fine everyone! Troi has this disease that causes him to get frequent nose bleeding, and it’s almost impossible to stop them or tell when they’re about to happen. Next time I’ll edit it out- as one or two said they got squeamish. But anyway! Onto the wonderful video I prepared for you!”

 

You see the video fade dramatically into Rose speeding through cute look after cute look with the camera on fast-forward. At around the 5th look Rose starts periodically looking over on the right of the camera, almost like she was checking something over and over again. Eventually she stops, however, and instead goes into a look that was slightly longer than the others, and not sped up anymore. The real-time look also had a voice-over of Rose like the others, however it seemed this one had been recorded while she was doing it. 

 

As she just began to outline her plump lips with a lipliner, she was immediately interrupted, and she turned to her right, looking at the door. From the far side of the room, in the far corner, you see Troi peek in with his hair slightly dripping and looking at Rose urgently. 

 

“Babe we’re going to be late if you don’t hurry-” 

 

“Shi-” Rose begins, but turns back around and finishes the look in about five seconds. The video cuts again as she does her outtro, apologizing for the rough cut at the end.

 

This time, when the screen goes black, there’s no intro. A separate Youtube video labelled ‘Journal 1’ was posted by ‘TroiF’, however this particular youtube video is a private one. One that you gather wasn’t meant for anyone else’s eyes except TroiF and God. 

 

The video starts with the same room Rose was in: a small table was in the far right corner with a plant on it, and a door was on the left side, squares of decorative paint were all over the walls in an aesthetic that was most surely Rose’s doing. Sitting in the wheely chair, in front of the camera, was Troi. 

 

He seemed apprehensive, like he wasn’t quite sure  _ why _ he was doing this but he was going to do it regardless. He shuffled a little in his seat as you watch him gather his thoughts. 

 

“Journal Entry One. 

 

I recently visited a therapist, something I have been doing for a long time now, however my therapists have recently changed. I used to have Dr. Johnson and now I have Dr. Bran. Dr. Johnson was a man of simplicity. You told him your problem and you come up with ways to deal with the issue internally. Dr. Bran is not that passive aggressive. I was instructed by him in our latest session, one that I attended with my girlfriend Rose, that perhaps keeping a journal of my internal affairs will keep me in check. 

 

I guess it’s time now to address, my internal affairs. Well since this is a video only for me, I already know my affairs. 

 

It’s been happening more recently. It would happen once in a blue moon, and it’s still pretty infrequent, but it happened almost immediately while I was with Rose. She was recording and I couldn’t help it. 

 

When I came back she reassured me that she could edit around it, that most of it was almost complete anyway and all she would need was the final product, which was rubbed off in the end. I apologized fiercely but in the short five minutes of it all happening, I somehow managed to ruin her video. I felt absolutely terrible. She’s much too understanding when it comes to this. 

 

From now on I think I’m going to create a journal for each time it takes place. This one was pretty mild, and I hope the next one isn’t for a while. 

 

Until then, Troi.” 

 

And with that you watch the screen fade to black. 

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!!! DONT FORGET TO KUDOS, BOOKMARK, AND FOLLOW ON TUMBLR!!!! OH AND IF YOU LEAVE A GOOD COMMENT YOU GET A SHOUT OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! LOVE YALL ~Cryellow <3


End file.
